Please Bleed, Thanks
by Will Counter
Summary: Sonic dies, is reanimated by an unseen malefactor, and his zombie is sent to send Tails to a nightmare realm known to mankind as Hell. T for swearing, blood, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Please Bleed, Thanks.

A Sonic story by Will Counter

**Tails entered the dusty old manor. It'd been a while since he'd last met with Sonic... Too bad about the blue guy, really... Killed by a Yaoi fanatic who tried to make him kiss Big under the Sword of Ledouche, which was a sword shaped like that moron from MXC's fat head... Suffice it to say that they got into a fight and Sonic ended up being thrown into the sword, and consequently sliced horrifically into two equal halves. It was still fresh in Tails' mind.**

**Sure was nice of the guy to leave him the estate, though... But...**

**--------**

**Flashback**

**--------**

**Tails read the hand-written will for the eighth time. **

_**And I also wish to transfer ownership of Hedge Manor to my dear friend and "brother", Miles Tails Prower. But I must warn him that there is more to the old home than meets the eye.**_

**What could that MEAN!**

**----------**

**End Flashback**

**----------**

**Tails took a few steps into the dusty old foyer, examining a few old trinkets, Sonic lunchboxes, Sonic games, even a Sonic Grandfather Clock in one corner of the room...**

_**Svink!**_

**Tails whirled around to the door. **

**"... Hey, Sonic. SONIC!"  
"Yo."  
"But you were... I saw..."  
"You saw right."**

**Sonic, who had been facing to the left, turned. His left and right halves were unnaturally stitched together, scabbing up and the skin portions of his face were ghastly pale, dark circles around the eyes--really not pleasant, no, not at all... Sonic started towards Tails. He grabbed him by the throat, causing Tails to yelp in pain, before lack of airflow told him to save his breath. He kicked at Sonic, but of course his legs were too short, and he ultimately accomplished nothing besides wasting his energy. Sonic moved into the next room, and as his vision blurred, Tails could see that it was an old kitchen. Sonic walked over to a clock, and started messing with it. **

**Tails passed out.**

**----------------  
He woke.**

**Blood. Tails saw blood. His blood. On... a grave. He read the tombstone, grasping his bleeding chest.**

**"Sonic..."**

**He felt something under the hand he was using to support himself. A note.**

_**Tails...  
I truly am sorry, but if I am to remain in this world, I need something valuable to every living thing... Blood.  
Tails...  
Please bleed. Thanks...**_

_**Signed, Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

**"Why? Why does Sonic need blood? Why me? Why not Eggman, or Amy, or Cream? Why do all these bad things happen to me? It's not fair, it's not fair, not fair, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."**

**Tails passed out again, from blood loss.**

**----------------**

**He woke again.**

**He was in a hospital, stitched up and bandaged around his chest. He was hooked up to these machines... But... Everything looked burnt... Blood was everywhere... The walls... The roof... The floor, however, was clean. The blood that dripped from the roof and walls just... evaporated. Tails sat up, and needles popped out from his skin. He looked at them... Green? Blood is red, why is there green in the syringe? Tails left the room and looked down one end of the hall he was on. Nothing. No doors. No elevators. No people. Just more blood.**

**Blood.**

**Tails looked down the other end. **

**Something moved. There were four doors in this room, and, at the end, a single elevator.**

**Tails went back into his room, and looked around. He picked up a scalpel from the floor and went down the hall with four doors.**

**Something moved, Tails saw it again, but he just walked past the door, hoping it wouldn't bother him. He reached the elevator and pushed the button.**

_**BUUZ!**_

**Tails had hoped to keep quiet. Silly, silly, Tails. Always hoping, never getting. Tails turned, and almost threw up. The thing... was all bloody, it was smothered... it looked like a giant pair of tweezers attached to a human skull that had a snake for a tongue. tails stepped back, but didn't notice that the elevator's doors had opened. He fell, and fell and fell... He tried to spin his tails to fly. They were gone. They'd been cut off. He fell and fell and fell, and then...**

**------------  
"Hey, WAKE UP!"**

**She struck him across the face. He opened his eyes. Amy.**

**"Hey Amy..."  
"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare..."  
Tails looked around. The same room.  
"Yeah... Amy... I think I saw..." Tails hesitated. Amy was not the person who you would go and tell that you saw their dead crush.  
"You saw what?"  
"A... uh..." Tails looked around. Amy was the only thing in the room, there were no chairs, just a TV... Amy didn't watch TV that much...  
"What did you see?"**

**"Uh... I saw this great... uhhmm... thing... " He noticed Amy's bracelet. "It was wierd. It was a ring, you know, one of the big ones, but it wasn't big. It was the same size as... maybe, that bracelet."  
Amy looked at the bracelet. "It's not THAT much smaller than a normal ring."**

**Not much else to talk about with these two. Amy left. Tails went back to sleep.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Thus Begins The Hell

**Chapter two: Thus begins the Hell.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Exit light,  
Enter Night,  
Take my hand,  
We're off to never-neverland.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sonic woke again. Time again already? **

**He stood before the hooded figure. His master.**

**"I..." The cloaked, round figure spoke, "am Master of Puppets... Sonic... is a puppet now. MY puppet. Obey your master. Let us bring a little more Hell to your friend, yes?"**

**Sonic's reply was forced. "Yes."**

**"Good. Take... this..." Master motioned to a large blade. "It is a GreatShiv. Ultimately a far more effective weapon. Sonic... send our little brother to Hell once more. This time, however, make sure he doesn't leave. Last time we only gave him dreams... Now... Is the time for his nightmares."**

**"Yes, Master." He... No... His HAND took the Shiv, and stalked off.**

**-------------------------**

**Room 409. **

**This was it.**

**Sonic moved through the dark room. He got to the bed and started his work. He stabbed and stabbed and stabbed at the bed.**

**Nobody there?**

**"I've been waiting for you... Sonic the Hedgehog..."**

**Sonic turned. Shadow.**

**"I got the wimp to safety... He told me all about you... He was babbling pretty bad, so I had to knock him out. I thought you were his friend."**

**Sonic started laughing. "Shadow... If you only knew." He swung at the onyx one with his Shiv. A small knick. But that was enough. **

**"Sonic, you disappoint me... Didn't you once tell me you woudln't be caught DEAD with a weapon... Although I guess you ARE dead, aren't you, you zombie son of a--Urkh..." **

**Shadow collapsed, convulsed, and burned.**

**He was in Hell now.**

**Sonic grabbed an emerald from the floor where Shadow once stood. **

**"Chaos..."**

**---------------------------**

**Shadow's house.**

**"CONTROL!"**

**Tails almost screamed. That wasn't Shadow. Who was it? Who was it, there was only one person it could be and Tails couldn't think straight and he was about to shit himself and--**

**Knock..**

**OSHITOSHITOSHITODAMN--**

**Knock...**

**"Taaaaaiiiiilllls..."**

**OGEEOHFUCKOHLORDY--**

**BAM! The door flew open, and there was Sonic, in all his grotesque form... **

**And he had a knife.**

**Fan-frikkin'-tastic.**

**"Tails... I got a present for ya..."**

**"Go to Hell..."**

**"You."**

**Sonic grabbed him. Tails wriggled helplessly as he felt something cold and metallic cut open his forehead. He screamed, and kicked, but damn, he was strong, and--**

**-------------------------**

**HELL**

**Enter Night.**

**Tails stood up and brushed himself off. Sonic was gone... But... everything in Shadow's house was burnt... Blood was everywhere... Shit, just like the hospital. **

**Gunfire. Lots of it.**

**"Sh... Shadow?"**

**Indeed, it was Shadow, who backed into the room, firing a sub-machine gun wildly into the blackness beyond the door. He stopped just at the doorframe, right outside the room. He reloaded, turned, and aimed the gun at Tails. He relaxed, but seemed ticked.**

**"Great, now I gotta protect you..."**

**"Why? I don't need you help."**

**"Kid, you're dead without me."**

**A bladed claw entered Shadow's head, pulling out greyish-red brain matter. Shadow fell, dead. Tails almost threw up.**

**"Shit! Shit! Hrr--"**

**Scratch that--he DID throw up. Something swung at him as he ducked to vomit, and it missed, but barely. Tails ran, picking up the sub-machine gun as he did so. The corridor was much larger in this darker realm... **

**"Shit!" Tails ducked again, and again avoided having his head removed. He fired blindly into the cieling.**

**The thing fell. Tails looked over it. It had no visible head... It's left arm was a large, jagged steel blade, it's right a clawed hand... It's legs were those of spiders, and it was scrawny, yet still looked plenty capable of killing something...**

**It got up and turned to him.**

**'Think rationally.. No head, no eyes, no ears. It must be able to sense movement... Stay perfectly still...'**

**The thing swung at him with the blade, and he ducked again.**

**'Alright, that didn't work... Run!' Tails ran as fast as he could, down the hall and out the front door. **

**Bad idea.**

**There were thousands of them, all shapes and sizes... **

**And the door to the only safe-ish place that Tails knew of had just closed, and Tails knew it was locked just by the instinct (the metal bars and wall of flame were nice hints too though...)**

**And there was only one word that Tails could think of to describe his situation...**

**"Fuck."**

**------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: I forgot the subtitle :

**Hey! You! What do you see?  
Something beautiful,  
Something free?**

**Hey! You! Are you trying to be mean?**

**Tails ran through the horde, never stopping, staying as low to the ground as possible. The beasts were actually clearing a path for him. This was great! He didn't have to fight them, or mess with them, or even look at them. He just had to make sure that there was ground in front of him, and he could keep running, and running, and running, and running forever and ever, never stopping, always running--**

**He fell down an open manhole. He looked up to see that they'd covered the entrance.**

**"Shit."**

**Tails noticed something. There were... Things... in the water. **

**And the water was rising. Slowly but surely, it crept upwards.**

**"Double shit."**

**Tails ran for it. He couldn't see, but he knew he had to get to a safe place. He turned to see if They were still in pursuit.**

**They turned out to be one life-form. It looked like a giant purple squid with bone tentacles, each tentacle having some manner of blade at the end. It chased after him with no relent, gaining at least three feet every second.**

**He was only 36 feet away.**

**"Triple shit!" Tails yelled as he started running again, faster than ever. He noticed a faint light coming from up ahead. He ran towards it faster than he'd ever run before in his life...**

**And fell on his ass when he hit a pair of steel bars.**

**He looked at the bars, then the monster that was only seconds away from him. **

**"Shitacular!"**

**Tails pried at the bars. No good. The thing was right behind him. It swung; he ducked. The tentacle blade sliced through the bars. Tails kicked them down and kept running. The beast smashed at the bars until they gave enough for the collosal squid to squeeze through. Tails ran for the light.**

**An open manhole. Tails jumped up, skipping three rungs at a time on the ladder, scrambling for freedom, and jumped from the top of the manhole, shoving the cover on the open portal.**

**He was in a pit of some sort. There were buildings--Hell, there were PEOPLE, although they seemed a bit depressed, but the walls looked too high to climb, or even see past. They went up as high as the eye could see, so much so that the sky seemed only as a dot to these folks. **

**Tails noticed a signpost...**

**It said "Welcome to Downtown Station Square"**

**Tails would have laughed if he hadn't been so tense from the squid. "Real funny, Sonic. You're a frickin' riot."**

**He looked around the town a bit.**

**No monsters, at least... Maybe he could buy some food here... Or get to a bathroom, he was holding in a piss that could kill a beetle. He pulled out his wallet and checked his funds.**

**Thirty-two dollars, sixty-seven cents, an I.D. card, and... A cookie?**

**Tails ate the cookie and entered the closest building: "Wall-2-Wall Greens"**

**Celery, Beets, Fruits, Veggies. Tails was more of a steak man, himself, but hey, whatever. The interior of this building seemed oddly clean compared to the bloody, burnt motif of the rest of this Hellish place... Tails asked where the bathroom is, relieved himself, and left.**

**... So... Now what?**

**----------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: DownTown

**Chapter 4: DownTown**

**So... DownTown... The Police Station, The Bank... The... Hospital... And any number of other random buildings... **

**Tails wandered aimlessly around the block a few more times. Nobody seemed to want to talk to him, or even notice him. They all glanced over to him, acknowledging his existence, then they'd simply walk right past him...**

**After a while, Tails' search for nothing was interrupted by a piercing screech.**

**"Amy?" (AN: I despise the way FF wants us to make our exclaimed questions... )**

**Tails ran towards the scream, and found himself in front of Hellion Hill Hospital.**

**The hospital that the first monster had been in.**

**For around the ninth time that day...**

**"Shit."**

**Tails made sure there were still bullets in his SMG. Twenty-nine. Great. Twenty-nine bullets, X-billion monsters. Tails opened the door, turning the flashlight under the SMG's barrel on, while wondering why he didn't do so in the sewers. It was, as he'd remembered, bloody, burnt, and smelled of dead llamas. Tails aimed the SMG left, into and office. Nothing. Right, into a patient room. Nothing again. **

**crch! **

**Tails whirled around, pointing the gun at the source of the noise. **

**A roach.**

**"Jesus... I'm getting a little too tense..."**

**Another scream.**

**"That really IS Amy!"**

**"Put me down!"**

**Tails took two steps forward, before some sort of hulking black silhouette burst down the door just ahead of him, and flew into him, knocking him over, the beast landing on top of him. He crawled back some. The thing got up and looked at him. It was tan, bald, obviously genderless, although it's face was feminine. It had two bulking arms, ripped flesh revealing unnaturally large muscles underneath. It advanced towards him, cracking it's knuckles. Tails aimed his SMG at the creature's head...**

**WHAK!**

**Amy caved the lady-beast's skull with a well-placed bash from her hammer. She noticed Tails.**

**"Hey! It's you! I came here looking for you, but when I got there... Sonic... was there... He... stabbed me... "**

**"Yes... He's 'alive...' Well, sort of. I didn't want to tell you about him... because... you know..."**

**"Yeah... I know... Why would he do anything to hurt us, you think?"**

**"I don't know... Maybe he's not really doing it... Well, he is, but he's being controlled by an unseen third party."**

**"I guess... Mind control, huh? Sounds wierd to me..."**

**"Amy... Look around you. There's nothing un-wierd about this place. I was almost killed by a purple skeleton squid in a sewer system on the way to this place. A city with unoassable walls."**

**"... I don't know what we do now, but we better do it..."**

**"We should get the Hell outta here."**

**"Yeah."**

**They left the hospital. Amy looked up.**

**"You weren't kidding. How do we clear that?"**

**"Good question... I couldn't fly that high..."**

**"How do we get up?"**

**One of the villagers heard them. "To go up, you gotta go down."**

**"Down? Down is up?" Tails asked. "The sewers?"**

**"The Sewers? Where you ran from that big squid thing?"**

**"Yeah... Looks like we gotta go back..."**

**"Fudge nuggets..."**

**Tails led Amy back to the manhole. They jumped down...**

**And came out atop a very, very high dropoff. Tails looked down... They'd cleared DownTown completely... But...**

**"Why are we here, instead of the sewers, Tails? This is too freaky for words..."**

**"Yeah... Well... We better get going."**

**"Where to?"**

**"I don't know, but down is up. I think this is Hell, which means if we go high enough, we'll eventually ascend from the first tier, to Earth again."**

**"Great! Lead the way!"**

**"Uhh... I don't know where we're supposed to go."**

**--------------------------------------------------  
To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5: No Title, biznitch!

**Crapass Wordpad. Check.**

**Horrible idea for a horrible story. Check.**

**Low self esteem. As above, check.**

**Bold text. Check (snazzy, this bold text is...)**

**Tails smiled. Today was going to be a great day, after all. They had found a van, and it had been full of monsters like the ones on Shadow's ceiling, but they had managed nonetheless. Tails ripped off one of their bladed arms to make a weapon, then they dumped the corpses and drove off. They had ascended four, maybe five times in the past forty-eight hours... It got harder to survive as you went along. The van was almost out of gas now, and he didn't want to have to walk through Serial Killer Monster Lane with nobody but his dead best friend's stalker for company. The two had spoken alot, mostly to keep from going ka-ka-kraay-zay, but he thought she was nice, if a bit clingy. She had gone from unceasingly following Sonic when she shouldn't to unceasingly following Tails when she shouldn't. But usually, she ended up getting him out of trouble, so he didn't mind too much. He wondered why she seemed to care that much, though...**

**She looked back at him. He was pretending to sleep, like usual. He didn't do sleep anymore. He didn't really think she did either. It was fun to pretend, though. She gave him **_**that **_**look. Oh, shit. **_**That**_** look? The **_**Sonikku heart **_**look? He smiled internally. **_**Well, there's our 'why,' I suppose. Just gets curiouser and curiouser... **_**He smiled outwardly, and she rolled her eyes before turning back to the wheel. Amy gasped. Tails' eyes shot open. "What is it?" Asked the kitsune. Amy gestured to the road. "Him... Sonic..." Tails froze. Shit. This didn't look good. Sonic was already dead, so killing him didn't look too possible. But maybe... "Amy!" Tails yelled, "I'm going to go and try to talk to him. If things get ugly, come and help me out." Amy nodded slowly. "Be careful..."  
He didn't say goodbye.**

**"Sonic!" Tails called. Sonic waved sarcastically. "Sonic! What the Hell is your dysfunction? You tried to kill us!"**

**"Only doing as I'm told. And I'm told to listen. So ask me whatever you want. I can answer."**

**"Okay--why are you doing this? How are you not dead?"**

**"One at a time. First, I'm doing as I'm told, like I said. Second, I'm not alive, but I guess I'm not dead either. You can thank the master for that. We have a deal." Sonic frowned. "I got the short end of the stick."**

**"So you don't want to do this?"**

**"No. I have to do as I'm told. I can't stop myself."**

**"I see. And who is your master?"**

**"No!" Sonic yelled. His eyes grew dark. "You weren't supposed to ask that. He knew you would. Now he's telling me to kill you. Run!" Sonic lunged at his friend, but Tails socked him in the gut. Sonic yelled out in pain and joy. "If you beat me until I die again, I'll stay dead! But I don't think you can right now!" Amy intervened by clubbing Sonic to the ground with a well-placed hammer strike. "Don't hurt him, you creep!" Amy said. She grabbed Tails. "Since you're such a jerk, I have a new best friend-slash-romantic interest! So take that!" Sonic smiled, then asked Tails, "Has she let you have third yet?" Amy gasped, kicked Sonic in the head, and screamed, "You swore you'd never tell!" Before carrying Tails to the van. He yelped as she tossed him into the passenger's seat, and screamed as she floored it, intent on running over Sonic. The hedgehog smiled as the van ran into him, but a shocked expression dominated his visage as he began to disappear. "No!" He screamed, and then was gone.**

**Amy drove until the van was out of gas. Then she turned to Tails. He had been silent ever since she hit Sonic. How many hours had it been? Three? Four? He didn't know. She spoke.**

**"He said 'no' if it makes you feel better..."**

**"Oh... Oh... Okay..."**

**"Sorry if I startled you, but he really did promise. I was joking... I..."**

**"It's okay. I understand." **_**You don't even know if you really like her or not. Maybe a little, but still, MAYBE. This is too crazy. Abort! Abort!**_

**"Yeah, in case you couldn't tell, you're my newest little obsession-object."**

**"Goodie." **_**Shit now she'll fucking kill and rape you she's fucking crazy shit--**_

**Instead of what Tails thought, she just smiled and said, "I'll try hard not to scare **_**you**_** off. We can start slow." Then gave him **_**that **_**look again. Tails sighed. This wouldn't be so bad. Then she grabbed him, locked him into an embrace, and kissed him passionately on the lips.**

_**Oh, bugger.**_

**Poor boy. Read. Review. Kill. Repeat.**


End file.
